Project:Chat/Logs/1 March 2017
01:28 poke 01:28 o 01:29 hai 01:29 hi 01:29 how life 01:29 did ye need anything or 01:29 bad 01:29 still sick 01:29 but not as bad as earlier 01:29 o ur sick 01:29 rip 02:17 How much of the bot have you gotten done 02:18 <Özün Oldun> it was working 02:18 <Özün Oldun> but is now being a little shit 02:18 <Özün Oldun> & the logger is not loading 02:18 <Özün Oldun> son of a 02:20 ah 02:20 hang on 02:20 bloody script 02:20 built by newbs 02:24 Seismela... 02:24 <Özün Oldun> heh 02:24 <Özün Oldun> heheh 02:24 <Özün Oldun> ahahahaha 02:24 <Özün Oldun> ITSS WORKING 02:24 <Özün Oldun> YES 02:24 <Özün Oldun> wait fifteen minutes 02:24 Gud. 02:24 K 02:24 >wait 15 minutes 02:24 <Özün Oldun> Capn 02:24 ok 02:24 Eyy 02:24 <Özün Oldun> go into chat & I will gib password 02:24 Ahoy 02:25 <Özün Oldun> I mean 02:25 <Özün Oldun> go into PM 02:25 <Özün Oldun> with Ursuul not with me 02:25 WOT 02:25 BOT 02:25 Y U DC 02:25 oh 02:25 Oh thanks wikia 02:25 for kicking my bot 02:25 :P 02:25 rip broken mechanics 02:26 Wat 02:26 Y u do dat 02:26 shiet 02:26 i forgot to copy my js 02:27 i brb 02:28 . 02:28 4 seconds away from banning all yer alts lol 02:29 nu 02:29 ;-; 02:29 pl0x 02:29 i am gud person 02:29 holy shit 02:29 Özün Oldun did it 02:29 also I'm testing my js 02:29 so plz nu kick 02:29 look at his contribs 02:30 . 02:30 . 02:30 . 02:30 (am testing connections) 02:30 making sure they aren't DC'ed 02:31 . 02:31 Say no to bots ursuul 02:31 kappa 02:32 luckily one of mah alts iz a secret 02:32 fer safety reasons 02:32 hmmm 02:32 that is strange 02:32 ok time to die 02:33 Özün Oldun is logging way too frequently 02:33 is the time parameter set too low 02:33 or is he forcing it 02:33 Hey 02:34 howdy doody 02:34 Good, you? 02:34 bibbity bop 02:34 (eh) 02:35 Comme si comme sa 02:36 Esta vez, yo y mi amigo Keith decidimos conducir un coche de un acantilado. Keith rompió ambas piernas. Al principio fue gracioso, luego fue triste, pero luego volvió a lo divertido, pero ahora está triste otra vez. 02:37 I can't read Spanish :( 02:37 Wait ursuul 02:37 today isn't the first of march 02:37 oh wait nvm cause february only has 28 days 02:37 my bad 02:38 I thought wikia skipped like 4 days 02:38 <Özün Oldun> I think the script author 02:38 <Özün Oldun> had a weird timezone 02:38 <Özün Oldun> or maybe he set it to UTC 02:38 <Özün Oldun> if that is the case then it is in fact Wednesday March 1st in UTC 02:38 yeah they're ahead by a few hours 02:39 cause it says march 1st 02:39 on the log 02:39 <Özün Oldun> aye 02:39 <Özün Oldun> it is currently logging every fix minutes 02:39 <Özün Oldun> it just logged 02:39 Hoi Nobel 02:39 Hey chat kicked me out -_- 02:39 <Özün Oldun> I guess that is ok, but it is annoying, so I will try to make it log every hour 02:39 <Özün Oldun> sorry Nobel 02:40 <Özün Oldun> I am trying to get the logger to work on my junker computer 02:40 Issok 02:40 <Özün Oldun> if it can work there, then I can just leave it on forever 02:40 <Özün Oldun> 24/7 chat logs 02:40 I like 02:40 <Özün Oldun> logz 4 dayz 02:40 <Özün Oldun> Ursuul stop spazzing 02:40 huh 02:41 when I tried to vandalize - I MEAN WRITE SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE on the wiki/Diep.io_Wikia:Chat/Logs/ page, the extension for chat logging auto-blocked my actions 02:41 <Özün Oldun> it what? 02:41 <Özün Oldun> first of all that is rude 02:41 the page 02:41 Diep.io Wikia:Chat/Logs/ 02:41 <Özün Oldun> but second of all thats kinda kewl 02:41 it prevents all edits 02:41 <Özün Oldun> oh yeah the parent page iz protected 02:41 extension auto-blocks it 02:42 oh wait it says extension hook 02:42 so iz not teh actual extension 02:42 <Özün Oldun> I am gonna try something 02:42 <Özün Oldun> cascading protection 02:42 oh boy 02:42 <Özün Oldun> Ursuul fuck off 02:42 Ok 02:42 ban ursuul 02:42 Lol 02:42 (dewit) 02:42 kappa 02:42 <Özün Oldun> lol 02:42 Lol 02:43 swag 02:43 isn't cascading protection a bad idea in general? 02:43 cause it just blocks everything connected to it 02:43 <Özün Oldun> nu 02:43 <Özün Oldun> because the only thing it protects are linked pages 02:43 <Özün Oldun> & it only links to Project Namespace Pages & to the Logs 02:43 <Özün Oldun> logs need protecting 02:44 project namespace pages 02:44 that sounds mighty important 02:44 <Özün Oldun> Project:Chat 02:44 <Özün Oldun> for example 02:44 <Özün Oldun> Project:Staff 02:44 oh yeah cause those aren't important ._. 02:44 Ignore the following 4 lines please. It'll look good it the log 02:44 _ 02:44 | | ___ __ _ 02:44 | |__/ _ \/ _` | 02:44 |____\___/\__, | 02:44 |___/ 02:44 Hopefully 02:45 . 02:45 . 02:45 welp im gonna go play l4d n shit 02:45 because sitting around here is boring 02:47 Damn it failed -_- 02:48 _ 02:48 | | ___ __ _ 02:48 | |__ / _ \ / _` | 02:48 |____\___/\__, | 02:48 |___/ 02:49 Ugh-_- 02:50 Hey nobellion? 02:50 How do i change rank names? 02:50 02:51 What do you mean? 02:52 Like change admin to say something else. 02:52 On the rank tag. 02:53 Check this wiki's Wikia.css page, on mobile now 02:53 :( 02:53 ? 02:53 _ 02:53 | |_____ _ _ _ ___ 02:53 | |_ _| |_|_|___ |_|___ | _|_ _ ___ 02:53 | | | | | | |_ -| | |_ -| | _| | | | 02:53 | | |_| |_|_|_|___| |_|___| |_| |___|_|_| 02:53 |_| 02:53 ? 02:53 I'm trying to paste in ASCII art 02:53 The chat keeps deleting the spacing 02:54 Oh. 03:09 Then again, 2013 feels like 2016 to me. 03:09 My sense of time is screwed up. 03:09 rip ozun 03:09 <Özün Oldun> this Wiki wasn't around in 2013 03:09 lol 03:09 I know. 03:09 <Özün Oldun> I tried to make this account into a bot before 03:09 <Özün Oldun> many months ago 03:09 <Özün Oldun> failed because I did not understand imports 03:10 To me, Ursuul and Nobellion are like code gods. 03:10 <Özün Oldun> there we go 03:10 <Özün Oldun> script loaded 03:10 <Özün Oldun> finally 03:10 <Özün Oldun> also Sniper 03:10 <Özün Oldun> I am more of a code magician 03:10 I saw a post by SR back when Ursuul retired where there was a global-Ozun-poem, lol 03:10 <Özün Oldun> Count of Howard is a code wizard 03:11 <Özün Oldun> oh yeah lol 03:11 <Özün Oldun> I think I read that 03:11 Oh yeah that guy. 03:11 Is he an alt? 03:11 <Özün Oldun> who 03:11 <Özün Oldun> Count? 03:11 I've never seen him before until yesterday. 03:11 (which basically included globalling Ursuul) 03:11 (rip) 03:11 And boom, he's got all these rights. 03:11 <Özün Oldun> Count has been around for a few months 03:11 Lol. 03:11 <Özün Oldun> I gave him admin for like 40 minutes 03:11 O_o 03:11 <Özün Oldun> so he could help with code 03:11 <Özün Oldun> because he is to me what I am to you 03:12 <Özün Oldun> as far as code goes 03:12 Oh. 03:12 <Özün Oldun> I am roughly equal to him in CSS 03:12 What about me? I'm pretty good with code :3 03:12 <Özün Oldun> but his JS knowledge blows me away 03:12 <Özün Oldun> well 03:12 <Özün Oldun> I would say you are around my level 03:12 ye probs 03:12 <Özün Oldun> at most my equal 03:12 <Özün Oldun> I actually have not come very far at all 03:13 <Özün Oldun> code knowledge-wise 03:13 <Özün Oldun> so it does not take much to catch up to me 03:13 This chat may die off- oh wait 03:13 Ursuul respawned 03:13 I'm good at CSS and about the same level at CSS for JS :P 03:13 Ozun = Ursuul :P 03:13 <Özün Oldun> I think I am your equal in JS, because the things I have seen you do I could have done. 03:14 <Özün Oldun> if I had only read the chat logger guide earlier lol 03:14 ye probs 03:14 lol 03:14 <Özün Oldun> but CSS I would certainly say I am your superior 03:14 <Özün Oldun> Nobel is close to me in CSS 03:14 Definetly :P 03:14 You're amazing at CSS 03:14 <Özün Oldun> once you understand the basic principles 03:14 <Özün Oldun> it becomes super easy 03:14 <Özün Oldun> like it is a breeze 03:14 I'm still good at it, but I'm getting really good. 03:14 like really 03:14 <Özün Oldun> you'll match me in no time then 03:15 :P 03:15 <Özün Oldun> Ursuul go away 03:15 lol 03:15 LOL 03:15 <Özün Oldun> oh hey 03:15 <Özün Oldun> Chat just logged 03:15 <Özün Oldun> check my contribs 03:15 <Özün Oldun> I didn't even do anything 03:16 Ursuul, there's something cery strange with my bot 03:16 very* 03:16 <Özün Oldun> well your bot has a bunch of extra gizmos on it 03:16 <Özün Oldun> a bunch of phrase responses 03:16 <Özün Oldun> mine just logs chat 03:16 Every time the bot is in chat with me, Chap (my account) ends up logging stuff instead lol 03:16 Like 03:16 My bot makes my account log :P 03:17 No idea why 03:17 <Özün Oldun> uh 03:17 <Özün Oldun> check your global & personal JS files 03:17 Actually 03:17 I think i know why 03:17 I* 03:17 I use one computer for this 03:17 so when I log out of my bot and log into my main 03:18 it probably just uses my currently-on account for logging 03:18 <Özün Oldun> you are supposed to have the bot 03:18 <Özün Oldun> in a separate broswer 03:19 Wellllll. 03:19 There's a little problem. 03:19 I usually use a Chromebook 03:19 with uh 03:19 which* 03:19 <Özün Oldun> aye, no other browsers 03:19 has only one browser. 03:19 ye 03:19 <Özün Oldun> because Chromebooks are basically fucking tablets 03:19 <Özün Oldun> even tablets have other browsers 03:19 <Özün Oldun> so chromebooks are worse than tablets 03:19 they're glorified less-than-tablets. 03:21 <Özün Oldun> then I can just use that 03:21 <Özün Oldun> o k 03:21 btwq 03:21 btw 03:22 <Özün Oldun> wot 03:22 <Özün Oldun> also I'm about to switch to junker PC 03:22 The moment when a well-known bureaucrat resigns and even retires from the wiki with no known cause and we didn't even get a heads-up on it. 03:22 It happened about a week agoo 03:22 ago* 03:22 with a 'crat called Keranique 03:23 they might come back, but it's unlikely :P 03:23 <Özün Oldun> no flippin way 03:23 yep 03:23 <Özün Oldun> he just dropped dead with no word? 03:23 They say there's a really small, nonzero chance of returning. 03:23 <Özün Oldun> also yey the script loaded 03:23 Well, actually 03:23 <Özün Oldun> on junker 03:24 One day they said "k I'm retiring lets have a retirement party tonight woohoo" 03:24 They were all happy about it too 03:24 i'm just like "wtf" 03:24 well 03:24 Wikia is emotionally taxing 03:24 No, no 03:24 like being an admin should be a paid position for fucks sake 03:24 o 03:24 wat then? 03:24 They were happy with everything lol 03:24 why leave? 03:25 Nobody even fucking knows 03:25 was he gonna An Hero? 03:25 Keranique had nothing going on in her life or anything. 03:25 wot 03:25 what does that mean? 03:25 uh 03:26 An hero is 4chan joke 03:26 k? 03:26 I've never even been on 4chan 03:26 bigthen wtf does it mean 03:27 :3 03:27 there was someone who committed suicide, & her mom came out on facebook saying how great she was, & called her “an hero” by accident. She meant to say “a hero,” so 4chan made fun of her so much that whenever someone killed themselves they said they were “an hero” 03:27 They didn't kill themselves, lol 03:27 lol 03:27 They saidthey might return 03:28 but just a really small, nonzero chance 03:28 o 03:28 rip 03:28 rest in hurricanes 03:28 rest in hurricanes indeed 03:28 Their usercane still lives on 03:28 but like 03:28 holy shiet son 03:28 is going to turn extratropical in 1 week 03:28 duuud my Junker computer worked 03:28 lol 03:28 iz logging 03:28 yiss 03:28 Anywais 03:29 you may be asking 03:29 "What in holy hell is a usercane?" 03:29 well then 03:29 I suggest you look that up yourself :^) 03:29 uh 03:29 how about 03:29 nah 03:31 basically <20 edits = invest, 20-40 edits = depression, 40= = TS, CM = C1 hurricane, and so on and such 03:31 The lead bureaucrat is a C6 03:32 uh 03:32 that equation doesn’t really explain to me what level C6 is because it doesn’t explain CM 03:32 what edit count = CM? 03:32 CM is a chat mod 03:32 lol 03:32 ooooooooooooo 03:32 gay 03:33 whoag I just said that 03:33 >Özün Oldun logs it & I get sent to prison for hate speech 03:33 RB and CM = C2, JA = C3, Admin = C4, Bureau = C5, Lead Bureau = C6 03:34 do they even use Content Mod/Disc Mod rights orrrrr 03:34 also talked 2 Staff 03:34 Also on ROBLOX it says my account is over 13 years olde e.e 03:34 also they don 03:34 said they wouldn’t make new user group 03:34 fek 03:34 but 03:34 they did apply block tool 03:34 Why did they do it for HHW tho lol 03:34 to rollbacks 03:34 so rollbacks can now block 03:34 well how many mods do they have? 03:35 30ish? 03:35 cuz we only have like 10 03:35 3 are admins 03:35 no 4 03:35 they have like 8 bureaucrats, 7 more admins, 2 JA's, and 2 rollback or chat mods lol 03:35 so yeah they have more mods 03:35 they’ll use the rights more 03:35 ye ye 03:36 we have 2 bureaucrats, 2 admins, & 5 mods 03:36 one of them is an Intern 03:36 Plus, you 03:36 no I am counted 03:36 me & Zathus are only bureaucrats 03:36 you're very conservative with your staff :P 03:36 yeah 03:36 we had way too many tbh 03:36 I pressed enter too early 03:36 o 03:36 btw Mewsh is rip 03:37 (rip9) 03:37 Way too many? Look at HHW lol 03:37 -looks at chat again, has no idea whats going on- 03:37 yeah but we used to have 30 staff 03:37 Ok why am i here. 03:37 all totaled 03:37 well Meg 03:37 1/25th of all users are not staff 03:37 you can look at chat log 03:37 uh wat 03:37 on that Wiki? 03:37 ye 03:37 o 03:37 smol community 03:38 *very very big community that promotes people within about a month of joining 03:38 lol 03:38 uh 03:39 "uh" - Ursuul about a million times every day 03:39 they have 21 Staff 03:39 according to u 03:39 k I miscounted 03:39 well 03:39 actually 03:39 I probably mis mis counted 03:39 & most of their community are staff 03:39 ye 03:39 so like 5 dudes max 03:39 outside of staff 03:40 so like 30 peeps at the most 03:40 on entire wiki 03:40 not big 03:40 Nobel I got Özün Oldun working on Junker computer 03:40 I’ll just leave it on 4ever 03:40 Nice 03:40 until I breaks lol 03:40 Lol 03:41 I can imagine the comp 03:41 it’s a big ass blue laptop 03:41 Correction: Nineteen if you count APs 03:41 so 19 staff 03:41 1/25 are not staff 03:41 so 20 dudes 03:41 lol ik 03:41 max 03:41 not big fam 03:42 what do you mean 20 max? 03:42 HHW doesn't have a max on staff lel 03:42 max as in the largest number of d00ds in their community 03:43 brb need to eat 03:43 bai 03:43 but they have like 3-4 active non-staff users 03:43 o 03:43 so like 25 dudes at max 03:43 that's like 1/5th lol 03:44 lol 03:44 ye 03:44 u liar 03:44 cri 03:44 Nobel 03:44 get thee 2 werk 03:44 Comp = Pentium 2, 144p Webcam, Windows 95, S/PDIF mouse and keyboard, 12 inch thick screen 03:44 on News 03:44 I did 03:44 o 03:44 Mostly done 03:44 o rite I disabled emails while I was sick 03:44 so I missed it 03:44 hang on lemme check 03:44 -_-_-_-_-_-_- 03:44 lol sorry lad 03:45 I’d say 03:45 it is time 03:45 to count 03:45 votez 03:45 going to type while eating k 03:45 4 wordmark contest 03:45 Yay! 03:46 Yay 03:46 Yay! 03:46 I wuz waiting 03:46 Who will win? 03:46 Idle. 03:47 Who's Idle? 03:47 ok brb 03:47 PLS SKYE 03:47 What? 03:47 He's saying he'll be idle :3 03:47 OHHHHH! 03:47 Ok. 03:47 lol 03:49 http://totmgsrocks-creatures-and-stuff.wikia.com/wiki/Riflejerk 03:49 Maybe Kuro's or Nobel's will win I dunno 03:49 -waits for reply- 03:50 inb4 nobody wins and we delete our wordmark 03:50 -stills waits for reply- 03:50 k 03:50 Quite funny Sniperman. Haha. 03:51 The Diep.io Wordmark Contest 2017! 03:51 Who will win? 03:52 Nobody knows....... 03:52 Except the people who count the votes 03:52 etc. 03:54 and everything 03:59 Helloooooo? 04:00 Uh... 04:00 Hello again. 04:00 lol Uh pings me 04:01 Bell (recording) just rung for 1st March near my place. 04:07 kek 04:45 <Özün Oldun> random stuff for log 04:54 ey 04:55 rip 04:57 rest in rip in pieces 04:58 Peperonis 04:58 o 04:58 (Pepe) 04:58 (rip8) 04:58 also 04:58 (mischief) 04:58 Ooooo 04:59 Does inline CSS work in chat ? ;) 04:59 (mischief) 04:59 nope 04:59 it used to 04:59 with ChatTags 04:59 but had 2 remove 04:59 cuz broken chat (sad2) 05:00 Lol 05:00 I c y 05:00 (Lenny) 05:00 y u use smol 05:00 (pepe) 05:01 Ooooo 05:01 (Pepe) is (rip8) 05:02 How u use big ;-; 05:02 Me want to no seecccrreeetttsssss 05:02 O_o 05:03 uh 05:03 just hover 05:03 over image 05:03 2 c 05:03 oh look Ursuul\ 05:03 wot 05:03 I get pinged every time the word "uh" is said 05:03 lul 05:04 because you say that alot :^) 05:04 We've killed your Wall lol 05:04 Is beroken 05:04 rip 05:04 (Pepe) is not big 4 me :( 05:05 I use {Pepe} 05:05 use [[]](pepe) 05:05 I use (pepe) 05:05 Ooohohoogogogog 05:06 b me likeees/b 05:06 oops 05:06 bwot 05:06 bhuehue 05:06 Bold 05:06 itest 05:06 Lol 05:06 utest 05:06 Lol 05:06 I thought chattags were ded 05:06 Wattttrr 05:07 Emoji Expolji 05:07 �� 05:08 they are 05:08 you have persosnal JS 05:08 fuq 05:08 personal lol 05:08 Sososososos 05:08 No, just on phone. Dassal 05:08 ßæ 05:09 you just said sae 05:09 ß is an S 05:09 mmmm whatcha ßay 05:09 lol 05:09 ssay* 05:09 actually 05:09 "ss(aye)" 05:10 that's what you just said 05:10 Øñly gøïñg tô tālk lïkē thìß 05:10 k 05:10 >Özün Oldun’s script can’t tell what those characters are 05:11 >breaks 05:11 >computer catches on fire 05:11 >my house burns down 05:11 >mfw I am homeless 05:11 (pepe) 05:11 (u-german-sound)nyly g(ugermansound)eenyf t(o-u-sound-ish) t(aah-ish)lk leek(eeh-ish) th(ie)s 05:11 lol 05:11 >ursuul found dead in house fire 05:12 god bless inspect element 05:12 dat is da key to becoming CSS master 05:12 da KEE 05:13 also I scored 20% higher than anyone else in my math assessment so now people accuse me of haxing cuz they watch me on my comp w/ my css skols 05:13 I accidentally broke something in PortableCSSPad l0l 05:13 rip 05:13 o 05:13 also u were talking aboot my msg wall 05:13 CSS ain’t hacking lol 05:13 what happened to it 05:13 but dey don’t kno that (grin) 05:13 lol 05:14 oh da top nav was curfuddled 05:14 befumbled & refuggled 05:14 "curfuddlied" 05:14 led* 05:14 rip 05:14 oijwei 05:14 Niceeeeee 05:14 I have my homework on another tab 05:14 lol 05:14 o 05:14 Idis da CSS mazda ad vurk 05:15 yeh 05:15 >breaking shit half the time 05:15 I once broke Count of Howard’s message wall 05:15 De wunanonleee urßuuul 05:15 scroll to bottom 05:15 Classic urßuul 05:16 Nice 05:16 >keks Nobellion into oblivion 05:17 ><><><> 05:17 Issa fishishishish 05:17 I have no idea what I'm doing lol 05:18 I'm spazzing outtt 05:22 schrtgi stupid question 05:30 How are the people? I was eating lunch. 05:31 ey 05:31 I’m about 2 05:31 go 2 bed 05:32 nite 05:32 Good night 05:32 Never mind. 05:33 rip 05:33 What are you doing? 05:33 illuminati 05:33 :3 05:34 Haha. 06:37 .--. 06:41 :| 06:41 I want to ban someone... 06:55 yo ursuul you there 07:14 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:14 Template:SMG-Spam 07:15 yt="GB0kVTi6P7o" 07:16 yt="VAC-5BQnuXI" 07:28 .--. 07:29 ._. 07:29 (tear) 07:44 :{ 07:53 yyy 07:53 FAK U OZUN OLDUN 07:59 #y 08:02 ee 08:02 08:02 ww 08:02 aaa 08:02 trrt 08:02 #a 08:02 aaaaaa 08:03 who the hell is count of howard 08:04 you know 08:04 i wonder 08:04 if there is possible for there to be some sort of build for some tank so i can defend a a groud of my teammates 08:04 i don't want to be a ,ot like you, i want to be more like captain hayden or ursuul 08:04 -_- 08:04 ,ot? 08:04 wat 08:05 lot 08:05 Sigh. 08:05 uhh... 08:05 what is it robotguy39? 08:05 Armadillo, could you stop spamming in threads while I wait to get my staff rights back? 08:05 ... 08:05 ok? 08:05 I can't edit comments. 08:05 -_- 08:06 wow 08:07 rip in shit 10:09 wow 10:09 i forgot this existed 10:09 bye 10:18 Hi. 10:18 Anyone? 10:21 ddd 10:21 ME 10:21 finally 10:27 um 10:31 ded 10:31 loooooooooooooopl 10:32 rip caht 10:32 rip uiltimately 10:34 Bot test 10:38 dddd 10:38 whyyyyyyy 10:38 I MISSS 10:38 we need cvtf 10:38 with walls 10:38 2 teams 10:38 4 teams 10:38 BESTT 10:42 aa 10:42 jhh 10:42 10:42 g 10:46 BRJING CVAK HARMJABE 10:47 yayay 10:47 back 10:48 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhh 10:52 yay 10:52 backk 10:53 noo 10:53 rip ultimatrerly 10:53 di dd 10:53 bey ri.ip 11:03 Bot test 11:04 Fuck 11:04 Fuck 11:04 Fuck 11:04 Fuck 11:04 It's not working 11:07 Argh, no one's here. 12:06 hnh 12:06 HI 12:06 finalltttt 12:06 idk 12:06 finally* 12:06 u there? 12:06 shiiiitt 12:06 d 12:07 diep.io/#B82A1B3EBB30C127A43D 12:07 idk 12:07 hoi 12:07 hi 12:08 dont go to that link 12:08 why 12:08 idk 12:08 it socks 12:08 it was for me 12:08 Wanna play 12:08 i was trying to go to red team again 12:08 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 12:08 1v1? 12:08 GUFFUFUCK 12:08 Wanna 1v1? 12:09 diep.io/#B82AD89FBB30FA3771DF 12:09 idkNO 12:09 DONT GO THERE 12:09 ok 12:09 Tell me if you have a good link. 12:09 diep.io/#D2C43214BB30E1256DD0 12:09 Coming. 12:09 THIS IS A GOOD LINK YAY 12:09 anyways 12:09 my name is dickwseed 12:09 dickweed* 12:10 In game name: 12:10 Same as my wikia name. 12:10 i am going to use the bunker build for gunner trapper 12:10 ok 12:10 i know 12:10 i saw you on a pic on the doblons.io wiki 12:10 heh. 12:10 so i know thta you use your wiki name 12:10 am on red team 12:11 I am on red base. 12:11 ok 12:12 where are you. 12:12 oh 12:13 I will be a booster. 12:13 ok 12:19 Where are you. 12:20 Fuck, i died 12:20 rip 12:20 Dont worry 12:20 still on red 12:21 lol of course 12:21 you only respawn on a different team when you leave the server 12:22 tough there is the chance of spawning in the same tema in the same server 12:27 Where are you? 12:28 Fuck, gtg 12:29 rip 12:29 bye 12:32 hi 12:32 diep.io/#D2C43214BB30E1256DD0 12:33 ah goddamnti 12:33 died 12:33 gonna leave the server now 12:33 bye 01:02 why isn't el armadillo here ? 03:06 HI 03:11 Bye 04:11 hi 04:11 (argh) 04:13 loloololo 04:52 hi 04:56 hi 04:56 triplet 04:56 you here 04:56 ya 04:56 yo 04:57 wanna play sandbox 04:57 triplat no 04:57 come on 04:57 there are many peolpe 04:57 anyone 04:59 Wussup CHAT LOG 05:00 ____ _ _ _ 05:03 **_*******************_*********** 05:03 *|*|***___**__*_*__*_(_)_*_**__*_* 05:03 *|*|__/*_*\/*_`*/*_`*|*|*'*\/*_`*| 05:03 05:03 *|____\___/\__,*\__,*|_|_||_\__,*| 05:03 ***********|___/|___/*******|___/* 05:04 yayayayay 05:19 rip chat 06:10 // 06:10 rip chat 06:23 im back 06:39 Hi 07:00 hi 07:33 Howdy. 07:34 This place is probably more active on a regular basis than Diep.io Conception Wikia chat, so I'll hang here for now. 07:37 Nice. 07:37 :D 07:37 After I uh... got it banned. 07:37 Lmao 07:37 nah 07:37 Bots get banned routinely 07:37 like most bots are banned 100 times a year 07:38 Ah. 07:38 if it stops working for some reason & you need it to stop doing whatever it is doing wrong, you block it to stop the function 07:38 Fair enough. 07:38 how goeth da month of Panzer? 07:39 Very well. 07:40 Today is an off day, as its my sister's birthday and we're going out to celebrate. 07:40 oh, happy birthday to her then 07:40 So no Month of Panzer thing today. At least not big. 07:40 Temz & Chap strong armed me into joining da cult 07:40 Might tie loose ends on prior stuff in the meantime. 07:40 Lol. 07:40 I did it for the picture lol 07:40 I should get you the Cultist of Panzer medal then. 07:41 o you’re doing medals now? 07:41 they’re much faster than tags tbh 07:41 Yeah. 07:41 Hi everyone 07:41 Oh that reminds me, do you like the new Tag styles? Do you want something similar for DCoW? 07:41 the outset border? 07:41 Hi 07:42 We have edit ones on intervals of 500. Some are random like Cultist of Panzer. 07:42 Each of the creators of winning conceptions in the Conception Tournament got medals for creating the winner of the category. 07:42 Staff Member is a medal too. 07:42 rip Amphibian 07:42 For the ease of it. 07:42 uhhhhh 07:42 why would staff member be a medal? 07:42 Medals are for rewards, Tags are for designating people with power or jobs 07:42 True 07:43 But mine looked weird with one in the bottom row. 07:43 lol 07:43 Tbh thats a selfish reason to make it a tag 07:43 *medal 07:43 well 07:43 So I may remove it. 07:43 just do more stuff so that you can earn another one :P 07:43 I used to have like 12 07:43 Lol. 07:43 one for each interval of 1K edits 07:43 I got like 5 from the Conception Tournament medals. 07:43 o dayum 07:44 I changed the edit count thing so that only the biggest edit medal shows up 07:44 Enemies, Game Mechanics, Game Modes, Other, and Complex Bosses 07:44 so now I just have 2 07:44 o 07:44 you are quite prolific 07:44 with conceptions 07:44 kek 07:44 I just wanted Amphibian to win ;-; 07:44 (sad2) 07:45 I expected to at least win Complex Bosses. 07:45 Archprophet is the most imagined and fully-fleshed CHARACTER even... of Diep.io Conception Wikia 07:45 Didn't think I'd win five :O 07:45 well, order of probability 07:45 if 1/3 of all conceptions are made by you 07:45 you’ll probs win 1/3 of conceptions 07:45 conception contests*** 07:46 btw 07:46 do you like the new theme? 07:46 The colors are nice. 07:46 :D 07:46 thx, SR & me were largely in charge, but SR chose most of the colors; I just facilitated what he thought looked good. 07:46 question tho 07:46 go to Tiers 07:46 & then any other random page 07:46 which do you like better? 07:46 the side rail 07:47 Meh. The light blue sets the side rail apart better from the gray of the page imo 07:48 hmmmmm, have you seen the infobox? It matches 07:48 however 07:48 if we added some more blue accents to the main page 07:48 do you think it would be better? 07:49 Maybe. 07:49 alright. I get the feeling most people won’t or don’t like it 07:49 will have to keep developing it on test pages like Tiers 07:49 until it looks good 07:49 You know Tank Database, right? 07:50 I don’t actually 07:50 Page on DCoW 07:50 I made a theme for it. 07:50 link 07:50 is it Tank Database? 07:50 Yeah 07:51 Its very simple, the track. 07:51 I wanted it to be very repetitive and hypnotic sounding as you browse all the info in Diep.io lol 07:51 I mean 07:51 Hypnotically catchy anyway :/ 07:51 it feels, the tank button I mean, it feels superfluous 07:52 like there’s already the class tree with Y & class switching in sandbox 07:52 True. 07:52 can’t you use Y out of game too? 07:52 like in the main menu? 07:52 This might have been made before that though. You'll have to check. 07:52 Or I can check, IDK 07:52 I just checked 07:52 This page was made last August 07:52 you can’t use Y in the main menu 07:53 bullshit fam 07:53 o 07:53 When was Y and Sandbox added. 07:53 lemme check changelog 07:53 It says the date it was made 'dam' 07:53 Mon, Aug 29 2016, 03:48:51 (Central Daylight Time) 07:53 *fam 07:53 Lol 07:53 sandbox came in September 07:53 AH HA 07:53 Well 07:53 Y is the more important feature to compare however. 07:53 ye ye 07:55 Had two more questions though, you never answered if you liked the Rounded Tags we have with outset border. All of the tags have been updated to look like that. Are you interested in having that in DCoW? 07:55 I've never considered tags one of the biggest priorities, but with all pretty much aesthetic changes, especially with as something as small as tags, there really isn't a reason not to, ha ha. 07:56 well, thinking it looks ugly is a reason not to lol 07:56 but if you’re game, I’ll set about updating ’em 07:56 I’m sure Chap will want to help 07:56 True. 07:57 last question; do you read the Weekly Updates? We usually get a dozen or more readers, but I am trying to get a feel for how many people read it. 07:57 if not a lot of people read ’em, I’ll have to do more to get people’s attention 08:04 I will be honest. I rarely check in here. And when I do, its usually because I'm specifically in search of a piece of information. So sorry, no I don't. I can start though. 08:04 What okay 08:04 Lol 08:04 uh 08:04 well, do you read ’em or not lol 08:08 I answered already 08:08 And then you left 08:08 And rejoined 08:11 o 08:11 chat freaking lagged lol 08:12 All I got was “What okay lol” 08:12 "I will be honest. I rarely check in here. And when I do, its usually because I'm specifically in search of a piece of information. So sorry, no I don't. I can start though." 08:12 ^What I wrote Category:Chat Logs